


Le Bébé et le Chat Noir

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: The Baby and the Black Cat [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Babies, Black Cats, Cute, Good Parents Sabine Cheng & Tom Dupain, Humor, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 18:48:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17085737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: A baby girl named Marinette Dupain Cheng who befriends a black cat.





	Le Bébé et le Chat Noir

Paris, France

A baby girl with black hair, blue eyes and light skin. She was wearing a red onesie with black spots and a matching hair bow.

She was crawling to a black cat that was meowing.

She babbled

A black cat meowing angrily.

She babbled "Marinette"

A black cat yowls.

Marinette said "Uh-oh"

A black cat hissed at her

But Marinette laughed as a black cat tried to hit her.

Sabine picks Marinette up.

Marinette yawned.

A black cat purrs.

They went home where Tom and Sabine sings Marinette a lullaby cause her to sleep.


End file.
